Ember Island Fun
by KittyKatly
Summary: It was a day after Chan's party and they were dying of boredom, until Azula declared that they should play truth or Dare.


_This is another truth or dare story I've written. You could think of it as the sequel to my other story Having Some Fun but it still stands on its own. After you finish please review!_

* * *

**Ember Island Fun**

"I am so bored!" Mai groaned.

"But you are always bored" Ty Lee pointed out.

"Ugh, I am so bored" she ignored Ty Lee's remark.

"Don't worry we'll find something to do" Zuko told her.

"Yeah right" Mai rolled her eyes.

It was a day after Chan's party and they were dying of boredom. They didn't really have anything to do at the beach anymore. There was nothing they could do in an old people's house except for old people stuff. Most of the day they would just sit around the beach house doing nothing.

Azula walked in with the same stick they played truth or dare with, "Hello Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko. I have an idea to entertain ourselves with. Let's play truth or dare!"

"Ugh!" All three of them groaned.

"What? It's not like any of you can think of something better to do."

"You've got a point there Azula." Ty Lee admitted.

"At least there will be something to do." Mai said.

"Alright so it's decided then." Azula confirmed.

"Fine, whatever." Zuko said annoyed. "Hopefully it doesn't include pies." He muttered.

Ty Lee giggled.

They went to a small table in the middle of the room and sat around it. Azula put the stick in the middle of the small table and spun it. The colored end pointed at Mai and the other end pointed at Zuko.

Zuko sighed, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Mai replied.

Zuko thought for a moment. He couldn't think of anything he could ask his girlfriend so he just said, "Do you love me?"

"Well, I don't hate you that's for sure." They kissed.

"Aww" Ty Lee giggled.

"Alright enough of that lovey dovey stuff. Just spin the stick Mai." Azula ordered.

Mai spun the stick. The colored end pointed at Azula and the other side pointed at Ty Lee.

"Truth or Dare?" Ty Lee asked.

"Dare" Azula replied.

"I dare you to...um...to...uh" she thought for a moment. "I dare you to draw a mustache on Lo and Li's picture" she pointed at the painting on the wall that has a picture of the two old ladies as young women. They were wearing a beach wear and their butts were touching while they were standing side ways.

"Fine whatever" Azula said annoyed. She stood up and got a brush and a ink. She dipped the brush in the ink and went to stand by the painting."So where should I put the mustache?" she asked.

"On there faces of course." Ty Lee stated.

Azula drew the mustache on the faces of the two young ladies. She and Ty Lee laughed. Zuko and Mai just smiled a small smile.

"Alright that was fun!" Azula said with difficulty stopping her laughter. She spun the stick, the colored end pointed at Ty Lee and the other side pointed at Mai.

"Truth or dare?" she breathed.

"Dare"

Mai had a small smile, "I dare you to chi block at least ten guys that come in your way at the beach."

"Um...ok" Ty Lee replied uncomfortably.

"Then let's go!" Mai said.

They went out of the beach house to the beach. Ty Lee was in front of the group, leading the way. Three guys that were attracted to Ty Lee at the first day of their visit came to her but she knocked them down with a few jabs to their bodies and walked on as Azula smiled evilly at the boys. 3 down, 7 more to go.

Two other boys just stood there talking to each other and eating an ice cream cone. Ty Lee jabbed them on their bodies and the boys fell. One of them fell down face first, their butt facing up and to top it off, the ice cream landed on his butt. Ty Lee and Azula laughed. Zuko and Mai looked at each other and smiled behind the two girls. 5 down, 5 more to go.

There were three other guys flirting with some girls, showing off their muscles and stuff. Ty Lee went in front of them and in a few jabs to their bodies they fell down in an uncomfortable position. Azula kicked sand in one of the boy's face and Ty Lee did the same to another boy then Mai did the same thing to the third boy. Zuko gave them a weird look. The girls who were being flirted by the boys watched them wide eyed. 8 down, 2 more to go.

At the end, they saw two boys, Chan and Ruon-Jian.

"Oh hey! Loser boy!" Chan called out and they both laughed. Zuko started fuming at them.

Ty Lee ignored the two boys, she just went forward and in a few jabs to their bodies they fell down face first on top of each other. The four teenagers started kicking sand in their faces. They laughed and walked away.

"That was ten guys" Ty Lee said.

"Yeah, that was fun. Let's go back" Azula said.

All four of them went inside and Ty Lee spun the stick. The colored end pointed at Zuko and the other side pointed at Mai.

"Truth or dare?" Mai sighed.

"Dare" Zuko breathed.

"I don't know what dare to give you."

"I know, you could burn the front door of Chan's house." Azula suggested.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Zuko agreed.

"Then let's go!" Azula said enthusiastically.

"Again?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes." Azula confirmed.

They all headed for Chan's beach house. When they arrived they snuck to the front door quietly. Zuko lit a small fire on his palm and put it to the front door. The door was made of wood so it caught fire soon enough.

Behind them Chan and Ruon-Jian were coming back from the beach, covered in sand. The two saw the four other teenagers burning their front door. By the time they shouted, "Hey! What are you doing there?" half of the front door was on fire.

When Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee heard the two boys they turned around and ran to the trees at the side of the house. By the time the two boys were standing in front of the trees, Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were gone.

* * *

"Whew,now that was close" Ty Lee said relieved.

"Just spin the stick Zuko" Mai ordered.

Zuko spun the stick. The colored end pointed at Ty Lee and the other side pointed at Azula.

"Again?" The two girls said at the same time.

"Anyway, truth or dare?" Azula asked.

"Dare" Ty Lee replied.

"Your dare is to kiss somebody from the opposite gender."

"But Zuko's the only boy here" Ty Lee confirmed. Zuko's eyes widened. Mai instantly had a knife in her hand, pointing it at Ty Lee.

"Well, it is a dare you have to do it." Azula said mockingly.

"Alright make it quick" Mai decided.

"But..." Zuko disagreed.

"Zuko it's her dare" Azula assured.

He sighed. Ty Lee went close to Zuko and he did the same from across the table. Their lips touched and as soon as it did they pulled away rubbing their mouth.

"Ugh, I don't want to do that again." Zuko said.

"Me, too" Ty Lee agreed.

"Spin the stick, Ty Lee ." Azula said.

Ty Lee spun the stick. The colored end pointed at Azula and the other side pointed at Ty Lee.

"Wow, so, truth or dare?" Ty Lee smiled.

"Dare" Azula said challengingly.

"I dare you to kiss Zuko on the cheek."

"WHAT?" Zuko and Azula shouted.

"Why does people want to kiss me?"

"Well it's a dare you can't do anything about it." Ty Lee mocked.

Azula groaned. She put her lips on Zuko's cheek and as soon as it touched she pulled away. She started rubbing her lips and Zuko rubbed his cheeks.

"I'm just gonna spin the stick." She declared. She spun the stick and the colored end pointed at Zuko and the other side pointed at Mai.

"Truth or dare?" Mai asked almost bored.

"Dare." Zuko said.

"I'll be right back." Mai said and she went out of the room.

"I wonder what she's going to make me do." Zuko wondered aloud.

"I don't know" Ty Lee admitted.

After a few minutes Mai got three pies, she gave one pie to Azula and Ty Lee and she said, "Zuko, I dare you to stand there while we throw the pie at you."

"Mai!" Zuko shouted.

"What? Its a dare you have to do it." Mai mocked. Zuko groaned and stood in front of the window. The three girls threw their pie at him one by one. When they were done he was covered with pies all over his body. With his hand he wiped off some of the pie that was on his face and opened his eyes.

"Girls are crazy!" he shouted at nobody in particular. Then he walked away, out of the room while the girls were waving goodbye at him.

After he was gone Mai sighed "Well that was boring."

* * *

_Thank you very much to whoever finished reading this story. This is my second story so far, so I hope you liked it. Please review, I would like to know the next steps for improving on my writing on the reviews, please I would really appreciate it if you could._


End file.
